Journée fête foraine avec la meute
by SkyAnderson
Summary: Je viens de trouvais l idée PARFAITE pour ce samedi. LA FÊTE FORAINE ! De quoi réunir la meute et s amuser ! /Ne sais pas quoi mettre comme résumé, mais venez lire!/


Disclamer : Rien ne m appartient sauf la mise en scène et Sky.  
Je remercie aquadragon13 et Faerie714 comme d habitude.  
C est mon second oneshoot et si vous aimez j attends les reviews

* * *

Je viens de trouvais l'idée PARFAITE pour ce samedi. LA FÊTE FORAINE ! De quoi réunir la meute et s'amuser ! Mais il faudra convaincre Derek alias Mr-le ténebreux-aux tablettes-de-chocolat-qui-fait-toujours-la-gueule- et-qui-est-fou-amoureux-de-Sky. Mais j'ai de bons arguments et je compte le convaincre.  
Le sherif est en patrouille. Donc j'en profite pour aller au loft de Derek faire part de mon idée même si il est vingt heures.  
Tandis que j étais au volant de ma Jeep, une idée traversa mon esprit. Et si j invité Sky à faire un manège avec moi ?! Après tous ce qu elle a fait pour m aider, elle me doit bien ça.  
*Remémorisation des faits*  
- Elle m' a sauvé de la colère de Derek.  
-Elle m' a sauvé des Alphas et a faillit mourrir.  
-Elle m' a aussi réparée ma voiture.  
*Fin de la remémorisation*

Lorsque je suis arrivé devant la porte du loft, j' ai hésité à toquer. Mais je l' ai quand même fait.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sky vint m' ouvrir et fut surprise de me voir.  
_Il y a un problème ?, me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_Non, je viens juste faire part d'une idée si vous faites rien samedi, répondis-je.  
_Tu veux rentré ?, me demanda-t-elle.  
_Si tu veux bien, répondis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.  
_Tu peux mais la meute s entraine à l étage, me prévient-elle en me laissant passer.  
Je suis entré et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Nous sommes allés dans le salon et j entendais des grognements qui venaient du dessus. Elle éteignit le Mac qui avait sur la table et je lui demandais en m'asseyant :  
_Pourquoi Derek tient à les entrainés souvent ?  
_Pour qu'ils contrôles leur coté lycanthrope, me répondit-elle avant d'ajouter :  
_C est quoi ton idée ?  
_ A ton avis, Derek serait d accord pour qu on fasse une sortie avec la meute à la fête foraine ?, dévoilais-je en guise de réponse.  
_Tu n es pas sérieux, me dit-elle.  
_Si, lui dis-je à mon tour.  
Elle réflechit un instant avant de m expliqué :  
_ Moi je suis d' accord mais le problème va être Derek.  
_Tu peux m'aidé ?,lui demandais-je.  
_Ça marche, me repondit-elle. On peux y allé maintenant car ils ont presque finit l entraînement.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l escalier en colimaçon. Je lui emboité le pas. Une fois arrivé en haut, elle ouvrit la plus à droite et me fit signe d entré.  
Les bêtas étaient en pleine séance d étirements. Même Scott qui s entrainé avec eux depuis maintenant deux semaines. Derek fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il me vit.  
_Reste là et laisse moi faire, me conseilla Sky avant de se dirigeait vers Derek.  
Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l oreille et il du répondre négativement car elle dit à voix haute :  
_Aller, fais pas ton grand méchant loup.  
Isaac se dirigea vers eux et demanda :  
_De quoi parlez-vous ?  
_Vois-tu p'tit frère, Stiles a eu une idée pour samedi et comme tu le vois, votre Alpha n'est pas vraiment d'accord, répondis Sky.  
_C est quoi l idée ?, demanda Erica, visiblement intéressée.  
_Je pensais qu on pourrait faire une sortie avec la meute pour aller à la fête foraine, répondis-je, toujours à ma place.  
_Et c est non, ajouta Derek.  
_Ste plaît Derek, dit Isaac.  
_Non, répéta ce dernier.  
Boyd déclara :  
_ Aller pour une fois.  
_Non, répéta une nouvelle fois l'Alpha, borné.  
_Tous sur Derek !, s exclama Sky et tout le monde sauta sur Derek sauf Scott qui était au télèphone, surement avec Allison.  
Tout le monde scandère sur Derek :  
_S'te plaît ! S'te plaît !  
_ D accord,d accord, céda l'Alpha. Maintenant poussez-vous êtes lourds.  
On c est tous poussé sauf Sky qui lui dit :  
_ Et le mot magique.  
_S'il te plaît, essaya-t-il.  
Elle hôcha négativement la tête. Il se redressa et il l'embrassa. Boyd siffla et Erica demanda :  
_C est pour quand le mariage ?  
J ajoutais :  
_ Et l enfant ?  
Sky se poussa et Derek se releva avant de répondre :  
_Pas maintenant dans les deux cas alors maintenant rentrez chez vous et demain même heure.  
La meute grogna et retournèrent chez eux.

*Eclipse jusqu'au samedi*  
Au volant de ma Jeep, je repensais au programme de la journée. On va bien s'amusé.  
Je suis arrivé cinq minutes à l'avance. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'ennuyer car une Camaro noire arriva suivit d une Porshe ( cadeau de Sky à Isaac ) et de la voiture d'Allison. La Camaro se gara à côté de moi et Sky en sortit pour me dire :  
_Alors, content d'organisé la sortie ?  
_Oui, répondis-je.  
Je n eus rien pu lui dire d'autre car Derek sortit de sa voiture et prit la main de Sky. Ils étaient bien assortit tout les deux avec leur veste en cuir.  
_On fait quoi en premiere ?, demanda Scott en tenant par la taille sa petite amie.  
_Je pensé qu on pourrait commencer par le labyrinthe aux miroirs, répondis-je.  
_Alors allons-y !, s exclama Erica en tirant Boyd vers l entré.  
Nous l avons tous suivis et nous avons du passer par les detecteurs de métaux. Quand vint le tour de Sky, le detecteur sonna et l' agent balbuta :  
_C est surement... une erreur... vous qui êtes... une jolie femme.  
Derek grogna et une lueur rouge passa à travers ses yeux. L agent trembla et Sky dit :  
_Laissez tomber j ai du métal dans mon bras gauche.  
L agent la laissa passé et lorsque ce fut le tour de Derek, il évita de le regardé dans les yeux. L' Alpha lui laissa un avertissement :  
_ Touchez pas à ma copine.  
Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés vers nous, je dis pour blagué :  
_Tu est une propriété Sky.  
Tout le monde rigola sauf Derek qui grogna.  
_Arrêtez maintenant, nous dit Sky et nous avons arrêtés de rire. Sur cette note joyeuse, nous sommes allés au labyrinthe aux miroirs. C était amusant car lorsque Derek passa à côté du miroir grossissant, je lui fis remarqué :  
_Alors mom vieux, on a plus de muscle ?  
Il me lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Sky. D ailleur quand nous sommes sortis à notre tour, ils étaient au stand de carabine. Avec six plombs, ils avaient eu cinq lots qu ils nous offrèrent. J'ai eu le droit au gros panda en peluche. Le manège suivant était le grand huit et j ai proposé à Sky de le faire avec moi. Elle accepta et j ai demandé à Derek si lui aussi voulait le faire avec nous. Il me répondit froidement :  
_ Non, je vous attends là.  
_Le grand méchant loup a peur ?, demandais je sarcastiquement.  
_Non, il veut seulement faire la grande roue avec moi, répondit Sky.  
_Je vais cherché quelque chose à mangé, ajouta Derek.  
Donc Sky et moi étions les deux seuls à faire le grand huit avec Isaac car les autres sont allés achetés des pommes d amour. Une fois descendu du manège, je me sentais pas très bien, au plus grand bonheur de Derek.  
_Alors le Martien, me dit ce dernier. Tu te sens bien ?  
_Autant que toi lorsque tu es vexé, répondis-je.  
Une lueur rouge passa dans son regard et je lui dis pour le calmé :  
_ C est bon Sourwolf, on se calme.  
Il grogna et nous sommes allés au manège suivant qui était le manoir hanté. Derek,Sky et moi ne l'avons pas fait car il fallait me surveillé, surtout que je ne me suis toujours pas remis du grand huit. Lorsque les autres sont revenus, ils rigolaient car Scott avait eu peur d un squellette et il l avait cassé. Moi aussi, je rigolais. J aurais fais n importe quoi pour le voir. Sur cette bonne humeur, nous sommes allés à un des stands de nourritures achetés des hots-dogs. Nous sommes ensuite allés nous asseoir sur des bancs et tandis qu Allison prenait des photos de nous grâce à une pellicule qui a était trempé dans de l aconite tue-loup, j'ai demandé à Derek :  
_Tu veux un hot-wolf ?  
Il me regarda exaspéré tandis que Qky rigolait. Après avoir manger, nous avons trouvés des machines qui mesurent nos forces et nous avons fais un concours entre garçons. C est Derek qui a gagné les 20 $ mit en jeu car il a cassé l une des machines.  
La chose suivant que nous avons fait, c est les machines pour attraper des peluches. Les garçons on fait ça pour leur copine, sauf Isaac et moi vu qu on est célibataire. Donc Isaac m en a attrapé une et en plus du panda géant, j ai eu le droit à un chiot en peluche.  
Le dernier manège qui nous resté, n était d autre que la grande roue. Et je me suis retrouvé à côté de Scott qui était avec Allison. Ne prêtant pas attention à eux, je regardé le paysage. La vue était magnifique et les gens ressemblaient à des fourmies en dessous. Le tour fut vite finit et nous avons du descendre. Je suis content de cette journée même si je trouve qu elle est passé trop vite à mon goût. Une fois sur le parking, tout le monde me remercia même Derek qui fut forcé par Sky. Cette dernière me remercia en dernier tandis que les autres partaient et que Derek montait en voiture.  
_Tu pense refaire une sortie la semaine prochaine ?, me demanda-t-elle.  
_Surement, lui répondis-je.  
_Si tu as besoin d'aide, préviens-moi, me conseilla-t-elle.  
_D accord, lui dis-je.  
_A plus, me dit elle.  
_A plus, lui dis je tandis qu elle montait dans la Camaro.  
Quand à moi, je suis monté dans ma Jeep et je réflèchissais déjà à samedi prochain.


End file.
